The Funny Thing Called Love
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: I never understood love until I moved across country to live with my dad did my life, present and future changed for the better. * Bad Summary - Please read and review and please be kind - Alice and Jasper are not together in this story but the rest of there history is right. This isnt going to turn out like you think it will *
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my version of events and I'm not stealing anything so please don't sue just read and review Cheers

This is a rewrite and I hope it's better and more enjoyable than the first version.

_**Funny thing called love.**_

_Some people might find it strange but I have always enjoyed the cold, not the bitterly cold where you die if you go outside but the cold from the rain and the smell of fresh rain and being surround by trees that is my kind of heaven. Unfortunately it`s my sister version of HELL. You see we`re moving from the desert in Phoenix to Forks Washington one of the rainiest towns in the U.S. but first let me tell you a little about myself._

_My name is Emma, I'm 18, 5 foot 1, now have dark red hair cut short but with long bangs around my face. I have mix-matched eyes one bright green the other chocolate-brown. I also have a little sister well not really little she is three months younger now I know what you're thinking how could we be sisters and only 3 months apart well I`ll tell you. I was a very sick baby when I was still in my mother`s uterus and I had to be delivered when I was only six months along. You see I have a heart defect and after three operations did I get a heart transplant and now I am a healthy teenager with a wicked scar down the middle of my chest. _

_In being a premature baby I have always been small or petit so I'm always being confused with my sister as they think I'm the younger one, but that doesn't really matter. My sister your probably wondering about is Bella and if you think you know her story well then please stop reading but if there is a chance you`d like to hear about mine then please stay glued to your computer screen because you're in for a rocky ride._

_**Chapter One**_

It was finally moving day and I was so excited, I was finally going home although my sister Bella is not as cheerful about this as I am but nothing and no-one will rain on my parade. After packing my clothes, books, pictures, art supplies and my other trinkets I was bringing with me into three suitcases and a duffel did I go outside and pick up my favourite cactus in a beautiful ceramic pot which I was playing on bring with me as a piece of the desert to raining Forks.

Mum was starting to get on my nerves as she was constantly trying to talk Bella out of it and after the twentieth time I snapped back "God mum just leave it, I'm going wether Bella coming or not and she is, and you're traveling with Phil just like you want to, please just leave it alone" I felt bad the second I spoke but it needed to be said. Another thing I should tell you is that I'm a daddy`s girl I always have been and if Bella would have stayed with Dad I would never have left and it's not because I don't love mum it's just that she`s never really gotten me and Dad has.

The drive to the airport was unpleasant as Mum had taken my outburst to heart and now she was only speaking to Phil and Bella which really just shows how childish she really is but thankfully it was only a half an hour drive and soon after we heard our flight number called "Flight 57 to Seattle, flight 57 to Seattle is now boarding" I gave Phil a hug and as he kissed me on the forehead he said "Goodbye chickadee, I`ll miss you", "Thank you Phil, I'll miss you too". Bella came over to say goodbye to Phil so I went over to Renée but before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around me as she said goodbye and it was over in about thirty seconds where Bella`s goodbye took at least ten minutes but I didn't care because I was leaving and never coming back.

Bella and I didn't really talk on the plane but we didn't need to because we have this thing where can tell what the other needs and what we needed was silence, I brought out my favourite book which was Lord of the Rings and started reading as the plane took off as Bella stared out the window.

Three Hours Later

We landed in Seattle and after a half an hour delay in which we headed to the food court to get a snack and a drink before going back to wait at the gate in which we ended up giggling over a family who looked straight out of the Harry Potter Series the Weasley's, the ginger couple and their 6 kids really were funny to watch but soon enough our flight was called and we were on our way to Port Angeles.

One Hour Later

We landed with a very bumpy landing and after disembarked and made our way to baggage claim did I get my first look at Dad and I left Bella as I sprinted up and tackled him with a hug, he chuckled as he said "Hey there kiddo" as he hugged me back as I heard Bella approach us so I let him go as Bella took my place "Hi Dad" "Hey Bella I've miss you both of you, I'm really glad that your both decided to stay with me. Now let's get your bags and get home".

Our Dad is Chief of Police down here in Forks and in the reservation called La Push so he drove a police cruiser around so I let Bella sit in the front so she would be spared the embarrassment and after forty or so minutes we were pulling up to the house I was literally born in and I was finally home.

The house hasn't changed since Mum left it still had the bright yellow curtains in the kitchen and everything else mum did but I thought that it was time for a change because it's been 18 years and Dad still hasn't moved on and if I did nothing else in the time I'll live here it will be dad moving on with his life. As Dad/Charlie helped us with our bags he said "Harry and I are in the process of transforming the attic into a bedroom but you`ll have to share for another week or so if that ok girls?" I grinned at the thought of living up there so I jumped at the chance "Awesome you don't mind Bella if I take the attic as my room do you?" She turned and smiled "No you can have it but you're sleeping on the floor till then".

When we were getting ready for bed that night did it really sink in but not only that but we were also starting at a new school and that wasn't something I was looking forward too but it`s a small price to pay.

A/N: I hope you like and enjoy this story and I hope you review

Second chapter will be rewritten shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Waking up the next morning I was confused as to where I was until it all came crashing back to me, I was happy I was finally back home with my Father so with this thought I jumped up and started to get myself ready for the day. My clothes for the day consisted of grey skinny jeans, grey long sleeve top with a red t-shirt over it and red converse sneakers, if you cant tell red is my favourite colour. After brushing and putting my long black hair that is dyed half purple underneath into a pony tail did I begin my journey down to flights of stairs which I take nearly all at two of a time and when I got into the kitchen I was shocked to see Bella and Dad both up and had plates of bacon and eggs all set out wait for me so they could start.

"Morning Daddy, Bella, yum this looks good thanks Bella" as I sat down and started on my breakfast Dad looked up and over at the two of us before saying that he sorted out our transport for going to school pointing out the window as I turned to look Bella got up and went outside did I nearly a squeal did I jumped up and I saw a huge red pick-up truck that looked like 20 years old but in brilliant condition. I saw dad behind me and I asked him "Where did you find it?" Charlie gave us a shy smile before telling us how his friend Billy Black no longer needed it and how his son Jacob has fixed it up so the engine isnt as old as the body.

Bella was very excited about the truck which quite strange as she`d never shown an interest in cars before but I think its because we wouldnt have to walk or get a lift with Charlie in the police cruiser which be so embrassing, if it wasnt enough that we were starting a new school in the middle of the year.

So after getting ready for school Bella and I were in the truck and on our way to school which wasnt to hard to find as it was on the main road with a giant sign saying 'Forks HighSchool' so after finding a park which was near the back and with the noise for the truck we drew quite abit of attention but I took Bella arm and linked it with mine and we walked straight pass the crowd of staring people and went to the main office to be signed in. Once we were in the office we were greeted by a huge red headed women and with her overly bubbley voice "How may I help you girls?" I spoke first to save Bella from having too, "Hi my name is Emma Swan and this is my little sister Bella our dad said that we had to come here first to sign some forms you have for us." The thousand watt smile that took over her face made me wish I brought my sunnies in. "Of course you are the Chief daughter, how are you liking Forks?" "Well its very different for Phoenix so it`ll take some time getting use to" I replied with a smile. I could tell this lady wasnt going to stop asking questions so I quickly asked for our timetable so we could find out were we have to go.

After signing us in and giving us a map, a schedule and a form we had to get each teacher to sign we were on our way to our first class and with Bella`s being closer I walked her to her`s first. When we got the the door we were the first ones there so I gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek wishing her luck but in my head I prayed she would have all the extra co-ordination she has to not to trip over on her first day, so with a wave I was around the corner and on my way to my first class with was my favourite one - Art Class.

It would be in this class that I would meet one of the Cullens that would change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi guys sorry for the short chapters Im trying to make them longer, Please review good or bad wanted because they really made my day. Again I dont own or profit from anything Twilight just my character Emma.*

Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Three

Since I was one of the first their I got to speak my new teacher Ms Kay and I introduced myself and I told her how I love art and photography and I was about to get her to sign the form when the rest of the student came in. Ms Kay had asked me to wait up the front to say a little about myself when the most beautiful couple ive ever seen walks in, a girl with long golden blonde hair to her mid back,beautiful golden eyes and designer clothes walks past me first and she looked like a swimwear model and it was a immediate hit to myself esteem which went down a peg of three. The guy was next to walk in, who was taller then the girl by foot atleast, he was lean and he had these gorgous curly blonde locks and enough muscles that made him look older actually both of them look older then 18, it was oddvious that they were related from the same hair and eye colour to the same pale white skin tone.

As the guy came near me so he could go to his seat he looked at me for a second before he walked passed. Ms Kay had to say my name to get my attention - which was so embrassing - before addressing the class "Good morning class, now before we get started we have a new student Emma Swan, why dont you say a few words Emma." "Hi my name is Emma which you were just told, I moved here with my sister Bella from Phoenix to live with our dad, Im 19 in July. The rest you`ll have to find out later." I got a small laugh from that and I went back to the teacher with a smile "Ok Emma why dont you sit down next to Jasper, Jasper raise your hand for a second and we`ll get started". It was the gorgous guy that walked passed me before and when I sat down he immediatly froze and what was once golden eyes became very very dark black which made me freeze and stop breathing and it wasnt until the gorgous girl came over and took Jasper by the arm and dragged him out of the room before telling the teacher that she would take him to the nurses office.

The whole class was gob smacked but Ms Kay quickly brought the class back into order by assigning the next project which is to take a favourite photo we have and transfer it to paper 3 times its size and draw it in either colour or black and white. It sounded like fun but I still couldnt get over what just happened with Jasper he looked fine before-hand and you couldnt get sick that quickly right.

Art class finished quickly after that and my next class was maths in the next building so I followed at girl Lily who had glued herself to my side and was speaking so fast that I was suprised that she hadnt hyperventialed beside that I couldnt see this as a lasting friendship as she seems be one of those people who thought the world revolved around her and really the only reason she only seem to like me was because I was the new toy that she just had to have. After math was english which I didnt enjoy because I suck at writing and my spelling is just awful.

The day slowly progressed until lunch time when I finally found Bella in the lunch line and I grabbed a coke and a salad then went and sat next to Bella and her new friends who introduced themselves as Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren and Angela. It wasnt until Bella asked the question "Who are they?" did I notice that their were 3 more beautiful people in the lunchroom.

Jessica looked up and in the direction Bella and I were staring in and giggled "Oh them their Dr Cullen and his wife kids, gorgous arnt they, so okay the blonde girl is Rosalie and her twin brother is Jasper Hale the blonde guy who looks like he is always in pain, the big muscley guy is Emmett, the other girl is Alice who is dating Jasper which is weird right and the last and most gorgous of all is Edward Cullen. Edward, Alice and Emmett are brother and sister, its a confusing story but Esme Cullen is the aunt of two guys and girl and Carlisle is the uncle to the twins. But dont think I dont want you to get your hopes up as they dont date because no-one here is good enough for them." I looked at Bella when she said the last part and winked at her it was odvious that she tried and failed to get one of the guys, its kinda funny.

Bella went back to staring at the table with the five supermodels while I tried not to but I went to at Jasper to see if he was still sick but the only thing I could tell was that he and none of the other had touched there food or drink it was like they were staring into space. I took a second look at Emmett who was wow, just wow was he good looking and all the muscles that he had dimples I love dimples, which just then Edward said something to him that made him laugh so hard I thought he would fall out of his chair. It was then it happened time stopped, my heart was beating almost out of my chest as our eyes locked. His golden honey eyes locked with my green one and we stayed like that until Bella shook me awake so I would hear that the bell was ringing so I got up and made my way to the caffatera doors did I stop and look back to see him still staring at me and only then did he look away as the doors closed.

By the time the final bell rang and made my way to the office to hand the signed form in did I meet up with Bella again who wasnt in the best mood it seems that something weird happened in Biology, once she finished telling me did I tell her that it was similar to what happen with Jasper and speak of the devil, Edward was in the office too. As soon as the door closed he stiffen then he turned to face us with a death like glare before he turned back too Ms Cope saying "Never mind, I`ll keep it the way it is thank you" and he stormed out. I thought to myself what a spoilt child. Bella and I handed in our forms and headed out to the truck so we could go home.

Once we were home and had a chance to relax did we start to worry about dinner, after checking the fridge and cupboards did we realise that Charlie had alot of frozen fish so that decided the protein for dinner we just had to find something to go with it. Charlie came home just after six which was perfect as I had just took the fish out of the oven and Bella was finishing the salad and hot potatoes, once the table was set and we all enjoyed our first family dinner, Dad asked us how Renee our mum was? "Renee good, crazy like always has a new favourite thing every week" we had other small talk and after Bella had gotten up to start on the dishes did I ask Dad about the Cullens. "Dad what do you know about the Cullen family?" I didnt expect the blow out that came from Charlie. "Dr Cullen sure, great man he is and to think he could work in any hospital anywhere and make 10 times the amount he does here but his wife likes the small town idea better the bigger cities, why do you ask?" "Oh Bella and I had a run in with two of the boys and they acted really weird, I just wanted to know what you thought of them?" I told him. "When they first move here I thought that five adopted teenage kids that I was going to have trouble with them but those kids have more manners then half the adults around here, there like a real family going on camping trips and all that. We are very lucky to have them in our community." Wow I never heard Charlie speak so passionately on anything before I was suprised that I was really proud of him in believing in someone so much.

The rest of the night was filled in with sports on the telly and doing homework for art class and as the clock chimed 9'oclock did I call it a night and got ready for bed by having a shower and using my mango shampoo, conditioner and body wash. By the time I got out the room had fog up nicely and after drying my hair and brushing my teeth did I head to bed and I was asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I dont own or profit for the Twilight series. Dont forget to review :)

Chapter Four.

The rest of the week went by quickly which by then we got a routine down, we would take in turns driving to school and cooking dinner each night especially after learning that Charlie cant cook much beside fish for tea and bacon and eggs for breakfast. School was easier now I wasnt getting lost anymore and by now I could name almost every kid in school. The classes were good, I loved going to art and P.E especially playing basketball and running track, Bella on the other hand wasnt fairing to good as she was a hazard to herself and anyone on her team and the immeadiate verinterty, they also learnt to never give her the ball or let her do anything as she is quite clumsey. Unfortunately Jasper and Edward were no where to be found for the rest of the week. I even braved up and spoke to Rosalie on Friday in art class about them but she just blew me off saying that there were sick. Sitting with Bella and her new friends who became my friends was enjoyable as they were planning a trip to La Push - First Beach on the next nice weekend, which I was totally looking forward too as its been long since I`d been down there.

Our first weekend went past without anything too exciting happening. Bella and I cleaned the entire house and I did a few loads of laundry while Bella wrote to our mom answering all of her emails to catch her up in with what was happening around here and her replies always included the sentence (Are you sure you girls are happy there, if your not you can always move back home) but we made sure that she was reassured that we were happy and loving it here and as far as I could tell Bella wasnt lying about it since I wasnt. We found out from dad Saturday night that Forks had a public library which we went to on Sunday morning but it was so poorly stocked that there was nothing we wanted. After that we did a grocery shop so we could stock up the fridge and pantry. Once everything was packed away and dinner was cooking did I settled down and started my art homework by going threw my many photo albums so I had one to take on Monday. Dinner was normal and quiet so I soon left and got ready for bed. It was hard to sleep that night as I had the strangest dream that left me very confused and quite scared and the dream went like this.

*Dream*

I had no idea how I got there but I was surrounded by giant trees that stretched towards the heavens, it was then I felt the iron bands that was around my stomach in a grip hold so tight that it made it hard to breathe. I looked down so I could see what was around me and it was then I saw the pale arms wrapped around me, as I was turning my head to look behind to see the face that belonged to the pale arms and in that second something crashed into us from the side and my body became like a chew toy between these two impressive forces. It was then that one of the two pale blurs fought each other and it wasnt until one of them won and came over to me and lent over me and the next thing I knew was that my body was on fire like liquid lava flowing through my veins and as I fell back down to the ground did I see a face above me, a face with blood dripping down their chin. The face was of Jasper Hale.

*Present*

Monday morning I woke up freezing as my breath puffed out mist did I discover a thick layer of snow that covered the window, it was like the world had lost all it colour and was covered in white it was a very pretty site. So after getting ready for a new day and coming down for breakfast and finding Bella up eating a poptart. "Morning Bells, wheres Charlie?" I asked as I popped my poptartin the toaster. "He left an hour ago, have you checked outside yet?" replied Bella. "Yeah, snow looks like fun" but I could tell Bella didnt share my liking for the falling ice crystals. As we were locking up the house and making our way to the truck did I notice something odd on the truck wheels "Bells whats with the chains on the wheels?" Bella had noticed it too and as she was making her way around the truck she stepped on a bit a wet ice and fell on her rear-end. Oh my god did I laugh I did try to stop but the look on her face was priceless god I wish I had my camera. After a minute or two I went around and helped her which was a struggle as she nearly brought me down in the process but once we were both up and in the truck we were on our way to school.

**Lunch Time**

I meet up with Bella and Mike on the way to the caffreteria, they were talking about how falling snow doesnt look like anything you see in the movies and Bella`s hatred for the wet and fluffy snow did we finally get our lunch which was a coke and chicken and salad sandwhich or salad for Bella and it was then that I noticed that the Cullen table was full, Jasper and Edward were back. As soon as I saw them I instantly fell sick with nerves and I shot a look to bella who looked like she was going to hurl, I grabbed her arm and brought her over to our table and sat her down, it was around here that the others noticed Bella weird reaction. "Bella are you ok?" Jessica asked, "No im feeling abit sick at the moment" replied Bella I leaned in the Bella before saying "Do you wanna get some fresh air with me?" and with a nod of her head and a muttered goodbye to our friends did we take our lunch out-side and away from the Cullen table.

Once outside it hit me like a ton of bricks so I told Bella my thought "Why wasnt Jasper in our morning art class with Rosalie? unless he swapped classes which is redictulas or he came later, which is more likely but im just so confused Bella I" but the rest of my crazy little rant got intro-rrupted by the outside cafferteria door slamming and Emmett, Edward and Jasper came out and started throwing snowballs at each other but some how they make it look like a scene from a movie. Can I just say that when Jasper got hit in the face with a snowball and he had to shake it out of his hair was just alittle bit hot, Id have to say this was the first time ive ever been really attracked to anyone before so this was a new experience for me, but one I was liking if at any chance he actually like me back oh who am I kidding he`d hardly go for me when his whole family is out of this world beautiful. Oh wow does that make me depressed and it was now that he turns around and looks at me but I look away and whispered to Bella that I was going to head to my next class early and that Id see her at the truck.

If I had known that the next time I would see my little sister was in the face of danger I would have giving her a hug or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After finishing school for the day and walking over to the truck, I saw that Bella had beaten me there and was leaning against the side of it while listening to her iPod with her ear-phones in so she didn't hear me scream.

"Bella, Bella! Move, Bella!" I screamed at her.

As the other students that surrounded us looked towards me before turning and standing in horror as a van came skidding around the corner and was heading straight towards my sister. It was in this thirty seconds of screaming that someone grabbed me from behind and held myself up as my legs threaten to buckle underneath me. Who ever it was that was holding me turned me around so I couldn't see Bella or what would become of her. I tried my hardest to get out of the strong hold; whoever it was had a hold on me and it was impossible to get away, so instead I asked to be let go and the voice that answered back shocked me. "Please calm down, Emma. Bella is fine, I promise. But you need to calm down. Your heart rate is to fast." said Jasper. He loosened his arms so I could turn around in his arms so we were face to face. I could see his beautiful golden locks and more importantly this eyes locked with mine and it was like the air from my lungs had disappeared. As he opened his mouth to speak again I felt everything catch up to me and it was now that I blacked out in Jasper's arms.

I wouldn't know until later that Jasper held me after I had passed out and that he brought me to Bella at the hospital. As I woke up I didn't understand where I was until Bella said, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty"

"Oh my god, Bella, are you okay? What happened? Where's Jasper? Why am I in a hospital bed?" I stuttered out.

*Jasper Point of View*

Being a vampire is challenging enough but being around a high school full of students but being a empathic vampire really makes it nearly impossible to get through a day, especially when most of the school's male population has lustful feeling about Emma. It was a miracle I hadn't slaughtered them all by now. Having Emma so close yet so far away was slowly driving me crazy, yet I knew sooner rather than later I wouldn't be able to stay away, so really what was the point of hurting her now? As I walked over to Edward's car with Rosalie, I saw Emma as she went past, but it wasn't until she screamed did I take in the rest of the scene.

Bella was leaning against their truck as a van catching a bit of ice skidded out of control and was heading straight for her. In a quick second I prayed that Edward wasn't around or the smell of her blood would expose us all, but all reason and thought disappeared as Emma tried to get Bella's attention and I never wanted to hear her scream again. "Bella, Bella! Move, Bella!". I wasn't aware that I had moved, let alone crossed, the parking lot to Emma's side or that I wrapped my arms around her. Neither her natural scent or blood was appealing to me at the time so having my face, my mouth so close to her neck didn't cross my mind as I held her and as the screeching of tires on the pavement echoed through my ears. I turned us around because I didn't want her to see her sister die. It wasn't until several second later before I realized that I couldn't smell any blood. I turned my head just in time to see Edward jump out from between the two trucks before he too disappeared, as did my brain, when Emma spoke to me for the first time.

"Please let me go. I have to see her please."

I loosened my hold on her only so she could turn around and when she did it felt like my heart would have stopped if it were still beating. Our eyes locked with her bright green gorgeous eyes that felt like they were penetrating my soul. I replied to her saying, "Please, I need you to calm down, Emma. Bella is fine, I promise, but you need to calm down. You're heart rate is too fast." I used my empathy powers to calm her down but my attempt was too good as it made her pass out. Great, Emmett was going to love this. I held her in my arms bridal style and was heading back to our car as Alice approached me saying, "She's going to be okay, Jasper. She'll wake up in thirty-three minutes next to Bella in a hospital bed, so you better get in the back of the car so I can drive us, okay?" I nodded my understanding but never did take my eyes off my precious Emma.

The trip to the hospital was not very long but I came to quiet a few conclusion in that time. The first being that no matter what happened tomorrow, I was going to get to know Emma and hopefully become her friend before revealing the big secret. Two being that even if she did run away screaming, I could never be far from her. The pull that drew me to her was amazing. Thirdly I understood what Alice had been trying to tell me these last fifty years, that my mate was out their just waiting to be found and now that I had I her, I was never letting her go. Alice being Alice had to comment, "About time you listened to me. Never bet against me. You'll always lose."

As we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for us. "Rosalie called and filled me in. Jasper, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, Carlisle. Jasper was just a little heavy in the calming department, but she's going to wake up in twenty-one minutes, so she'll need a bed next to where Bella's going to be." said a happy Alice.

I stayed with Emma until Bella was wheeled in before leaving, which was hard to do but I couldn't be here when their father got here. Besides they will need time to get all their question together before we meet them again, but that didn't happen the way I had planned it.

*Emma Point of View*

Bella was filling me in all the stuff I missed, like Edward being her superhero, his powers being super strength and super speed, to it being Tyler that nearly killed her, to Edward coming to the hospital without using a gurney- that part seem to really piss Bella off- to Superman coming back to her and bringing a very good-looking doctor, which turned out to be his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was a lot of information to process in three minutes but just in time as Dad walked in and seeing me awake put an instant smile to his face as he said, "Sleeping Beauty awake now, huh? How is it that both my girls ended up in emergency today from two different things?"

"I'm fine, dad. Nothing is wrong with me. It was just all the adrenaline and seeing what I thought would end up as a Bella pancake got to me a little." I told him just as, who I'm guessing is Dr. Cullen, walked in. "Miss Swan, I have your discharged papers. I'll just need to borrow your father for a minute. Oh but before I do, would you mind if I took a look at you, Miss Emma?" he said as he looked at me.

"I guess so, but I feel fine. I just got a bit excited, that's all." I replied with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Let's just be on the safe side. Now look at this light and follow it for me." He waved a pen light in front of me. "That's fine. How about a few questions. What day is it?"

"Wednesday." I said.

"Good. And one more. What is the last thing you remember before blacking out?" asked Dr. Cullen.

Darn, I didn't want to answer that one so I muttered it under my breath. "Jasper`s eyes," and I could have sworn that Dr. Cullen gave me a quick smile before asking me to repeat that. So I said instead, "The van almost hitting Bella, I guess. I didn't want to see what would have happened if Edward wasn't there, so my body made me pass out."

His eyes became sad as he nodded before saying, "That's fine, but if you have any headaches or feel dizzy, this goes for both of you, come back. Okay, Chief, if I could just have a few signatures you can take your girls home."

As we got home Dad said to us, with a guilty look on his face, "You girls better call your mother." "You called mom!" We both shouted at him at once. He muttered a sorry and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at Bella and I said, "You were the one in the accident, so you can call her."

"Traitor." She muttered back to me.

That night neither Bella or I felt like dinner so Charlie had a pizza delivered while Bella was in my room laying with me on my bed as we talked about what happened today, but soon we both fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own anything besides Emma so please read and review :)**_

**Chapter Six**

**(Emma's POV)**

The next day at school was super fun for Bella as she answered everyone's questions about the accident at school yesterday. But it was obvious that she was getting annoyed really quickly. I would have jumped in to her rescue, but I had my own problems to worry about.

As lunch-time rolled around I jumped at the chance to find Jasper and question him. I caught him just as he left his math class with Emmett as they began to walk past where I was waiting.

"Can I have a word please, Jasper?" I asked.

Emmett smiled at me and bumped Jasper with his shoulder.

"Sure you can, just be sure to give him back when you're done." He winked and walked away with a loud laugh.

I was suddenly feeling shy and unsure of myself. As I looked up at him, I felt like I was coming home, where everything made sense.

Catching his eye, he smiled and then took my left hand in his.

"Let`s go for a walk." He suggested.

I bit my lip and nodded before allowing him to drag me away.

We broke through the school's double doors, his hand still held in mine and I hoped that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. We walked into the woods for about ten minutes before he stopped and turned to face me.

"You have questions for me?" He asked. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that he looked nervous as well.

I nodded my head and decided that it might be better that I start with an easy one

"Thank you for being there when Bella had her accident yesterday. I thought I was going to see my sister die right there in front of me, but when you had your arms around me, I felt so safe, almost like nothing could ever hurt me. I know that this must sound so crazy to you as I barely even know you, but at the same time it's like I known you forever"

He smiled at me a genuinely happy and joyful smile while this peaceful feeling fell over me in waves.

"Emma, you have no idea how long I've waited for you. I feel the same way towards you, but before we go any further with this topic, I need you to ask your other questions before we get carried away about us."

The first part of his speech confused me, but I pushed the thought out of my mind for the time being and asked my questions.

"Okay, here it goes," I began and started to rattle off my questions, "How did Edward get to Bella so fast? Second, why don't you guys seem to ever eat? Thirdly, why are you all so pale and have the same golden eyes, but not be related in any direct way? Last, but not least, how do your eyes go from honey to black in a space of ten seconds that first day during art class?"

He let out a long exasperated sigh and put a hand on my lower back to guide me over to a fallen tree trunk where we sat down with me beside him, still holding hands

"First, I'll start with a question for you," He began as he fumbled with my fingers. "Do you think that I'm human?"

I looked at him in his eyes as I began thinking over everything that I knew about him and his family before slowly shaking my head no.

"No, you're definitely not human."

He gave me a sad smile as he spoke. "You're right, I'm not human and neither are my family members. This secret can never be spoken about with anyone, Emma, and you must take it with you to your grave, if I tell you. Well, not that I'd let you _ever_ get near your grave, but that's beside the point." He rambled on. "Just promise me now, on this feeling that we feel between us, that you`d never betray me and what I'm about to divulge."

I kept my eyes locked with his as I spoke, "To my grave."

"Second question, we don't ever eat the food that you humans do. It smells horrible to us and if we did, we`d just have to throw it back up later, because we wouldn't be able to digest it. Now, about how Edward got to your sister so fast is because all of us have the super speed, hearing, smell, sight and pretty everything like that. He was near his car, just like I was, but when we heard you scream we ran; me to you, but Edward went to protect Bella. The answer to your third question is that we are all pale and have the same eyes even though we're not related because of what we are. Lastly, my eyes changed because of you. Your blood sings to me, but not the way that I was expecting it too. Normally the singer's blood is so strong that we are unable to resist the pull and kill them before we know what's happened. But with you, it's different. I need you near me and I could never hurt you, as it would be like hurting myself. With your natural scent you smell truly divine." I paused thoughtfully. "I think that was all of your questions." He mused.

My mouth was hanging open a little and it took me a minute to snap out of it.

Okay, so he answered all of my questions, but there's still a lot missing

"You have another question." He told me, knowing that it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I have a few now that I know all of that." I answered with a small chuckle, "Okay, so you're a vampire as in the kind with the whole blood drinking thing, right?"

He nodded as he began to clarify what he understood that I was asking. "Yes, I am a vampire, but not the type that you read about. Most of that are myths, though there is some truth to some of them. Of course we don't burn in the sun, or have fangs. We don't sleep in coffins, because we don't sleep at all, garlic and crosses don't affect us and we can't be killed with a wooden stake. We are immortal, however, but we don't change in to bats or any other kind of animal. Am I missing anything?" He asked.

I bit my lip as I began to contemplate something. I knew that I needed to ask this question, but I really wasn't looking forward to the answer if it was the one that I was hoping it wasn't. And if it wasn't the case, then I really didn't want to offend him.

"Do you drink human blood and if so, are you doing to drink mine?" I asked, refraining from maintaining eye contact.

**(Jasper`s POV)**

I could feel her emotions before I saw her as she waited for me out front of my class.

As Emmett and I left, her scent hit me and nearly make me stumble, which got me a funny, yet worried look from Emmett.

When she asked if she could speak with me, I immediately fell in love with her voice all over again, but Emmett`s booming laugh immediately and abet reluctantly, brought me back to reality.

I took her hand as I asked her if she would like to go for a walk and with a nod of her approval, we headed out for the woods.

Walking with her while keeping her hand in mine was amazing, but the talk she that wanted to have was still in the back of my mind and I knew that I couldn't postpone this any longer. I pulled her to a stop in a small clearing and allowed her to take a seat on a fallen tree trunk before starting this conversation.

As we spoke and answered all of her questions, I noticed that everything seemed to be going along almost too smoothly. It was almost the second after that thought crossed my mind did we finally get to one question that had her finally feel the fear that I was expecting.

"Do you drink human blood and if so, are you going to drink mine?"

Up until now, she had felt calm, understanding, and a bit confused, but there was always the feeling of being safe and content in my presence. Having her fear me wasn't something that I liked feeling from her, especially when that fear was directed at me. So

I quickly made a point to answer her question to reassure her that all her fears regarding that question are unwarranted.

"No, I'd never hurt you like that and even the thought of you in pain or dead hurts me beyond belief. Emma, you must understand that you have no reason to fear me. There's nothing that can hurt you while I'm here to protect you."

Her fear lessened sporadically as she blushed, which I hadn't yet seen until now and found quite beautiful and endearing.

"What about other people? Do you drink from them?" She asked.

I became sad as I thought about all of the lives that I had taken before I joined the Cullens and I lowered my head so that I wouldn't have to see her disappointment and resentment in me before I even had the chance to answer her.

"You must understand that I'm a lot older than I look and my past is quite different from the rest of the Cullen's, but to answer your question, yes, in my beginning of my vampire life I did drink human blood, but now, with the rest of my family, we partake in an unique diet for vampires and are what we call 'vegetarians'. We hunt and drink the blood from animals, but I still have my slip ups on occasion, much more than the rest of the family."

I've always felt ashamed of my weakness when it came to my blood lust, but now, more than ever, I wished I'd been stronger and able to resist.

Expecting to feel disappointment and disgust, I slowly opened myself up to her emotions and had to hold back a gasp at what I felt coming from her. They weren't what I was expecting at all and I instead felt sadness, understanding and love. It was that emotion that made me raise my head and look her in the eyes.

**(Emma's POV)**

After he told me of everything about his diet, I could feel that he was ashamed of his past and all of his 'slip ups' that have happened throughout his vampire life. I did the only thing I could think of to show him that it wasn't going to scare me off and that I understood.

I leaned in and kissed him, aiming for his cheek, but he unexpectedly raised his head at the same time causing our first kiss to happened here in this beautiful clearing out in the woods. It was magical and amazing and so much so that it took my breath away.

It wasn't until I was in desperate in need of air that I slowly broke away from him and I felt my face flush red. I looked away from him in embarrassment, but his hand on my cheek brought it back so that I was facing him.

He leaned in again and kissed me chastely on the lips and my gosh, it was better than the first time. He trailed his kisses to my cheek over to my nose, up to both my eyes and finally he made his way to my neck right on my pulse point. We would have kept going if it wasn't for his phone ringing from inside of his pocket.

As he answered his phone, I realized that I was somehow now straddling him with my arms around his neck, playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. I tried to get up so that he could talk, but he gave me a look, a kiss on the cheek and tightened his arm that was still around me, stopping me from moving.

"What Alice?...Okay, we`ll be back in a few minutes...yeah, bye." Was all I heard of their conversation.

Jasper looked at me as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"We have to go back now, Darlin', but we can continue this later." He said before he kissed me again.

He stood up with me still in his arms, causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Jasper, put me down! I can walk, you know!" I giggled, but all he did was give me a sly smile before he ran at super speed back towards the school.

It only took thirty seconds to get back to the tree line and then in a normal human speed to the school before he finally set me down on my feet.

He walked me to my class and with a finale kiss goodbye and a promise to see me later did he disappear.

I let out a happy sigh as I tried to hold back my smile and made my way in to the class room to attempt to pay attention in class.

***** I`d like to thank my Beta XoBellaItaliaoX for the help and support *****


	7. REWRITE

HI everyone just letting you know that Ive decided to rewrite "Funny thing called love" as its not

very well written. I hope everyone will like to newer version.

from Casey210791.


End file.
